parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Negaduck
He is the main antagonist character from "Darkwing Duck". Negaduck played Janja in The Puppy Guard: Return Of The Roar He is a hyena Negaduck played Jafar in Mordecailaddin and Mordecailaddin 2: The Return of Negaduck He is a Sorcerer He played Ashcan in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Negaduck played Scar in The Duck King He is a Lion Negaduck played Hades in Daffycules He is a Devil and the ruler of the Underworld Negaduck played Dr. Robotnik in Tigger the Tiger (SatAM) He is a Dictator Negaduck played Carface in All Ducks Go To Heaven He is a Dog Negaduck played Rasputin in Margaretstasia He is a Corpse Negaduck played Judge Claude Frollo in The Rabbit of Norte Dame He is a Judge Negaduck played Captain Falcon in Gumball (Valiant) He is a Captain Negaduck played Ronno in Gumbambi He is a Deer Negaduck played Sierra in The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (CoolzDane Style) He is a Grumpy Flyer Negaduck played Hacker in Cyberchase (Animal Style) He is a Green Man Negaduck played Randall Boggs in Cool Animal Guys, Inc. He is a Lizard Negaduck played The Grand Duke of Owls in Rabbit-a-Doodle He is an Evil Owl who hates the light and plans the rooster for never letting the sun shine Negaduck played Drake in The Pebble and the CrimeFighter and in the Pebble and the Duck He is an Evil Penguin who plans to steal the Hero's girlfriend Negaduck played one of the Evil Twins in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a Bird Negaduck played Uka Uka in Fievel Mousekewitz (Crash Bandicoot) He is an Evil Mask Negaduck played Old Jafar in Kovuladdin He is a Old Man Negaduck played Bluto in Donald (Popeye) He is a Muscular Sailor Negaduck played Iago in Larsladdin He is a Parrot Negaduck played Falcon in Rosielan He is a Falcon Negaduck played Lord Rothbart in The Foxworth Princess He is a Sorcerer Gallery: File:Negaduck1.jpg File:Negaduck.jpg File:Negaduck.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-30-14h18m07s236.png 3023055583_8f3ed20528.jpg Negaduck-0.jpg Fake tears.jpeg Pirate Negs.jpeg Negs1.png Pirate Negs 2.jpeg Greedy Negaduck.jpeg Gos and Negs.jpeg Uh-oh.....png Negaduck a rotten kind of guy.jpeg Negaduck in jailbird.jpeg 34451324.jpeg 932431239.jpeg Negaduck - going nowhere fast.jpeg Negaduck quackezoid.jpeg Negaduck enraged.jpeg Negaduck24342443.jpeg Negaduck in jailbird.jpeg Greedy Negaduck.jpeg Negaduck exposed.png Defeat of Negaduck.jpeg Negaduck defeat.jpeg Negaduck-0.jpg Negaduck as the Boss.jpeg Negs sour face.jpeg DW pinches Negs cheeks.jpeg Negaduck chainsaw.jpeg Negs ready to throw the switch.jpeg Negaduck a mean and nasty fiend.jpeg Negs2324324.jpeg Negaduck12432342324.jpeg i knew it couldn't last forever ~ Negs.jpeg Negs not amused.jpeg 021012021002101010101010101010101010101101010100100010010.jpeg Negs gloating.jpeg Negaduck in Darkwing Duck.jpg Sailor rebecca villians season 1.jpg Dark kingdom sailor amber.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-09 22-54-25-049.jpg Capture+_2019-05-17-19-01-07.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Darkwing Duck Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Mordecai and Rigby's Adventures Villains Category:Ducks Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Bullies Category:Kidnappers Category:Thieves Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Villains with a scary voice Category:Villains who get arrested Category:Villains who framed the heroes Category:Reqton and Midabbdaiaillou's Adventures Villains Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Dr. Pablos Motos, It, and Shadow the Hedgehog's Advnetures Characters Category:Villains who framed the Hero Category:Bullys Category:Villains who tried to kill the Hero Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings